James S Potter's Time Travel Experience
by BubblyPJ
Summary: She didn't mean to transport all of her cousins. Maybe James or Rose, but not all of them. She didn't mean it, she swore. Marauder's Honor.


James S. Potter's Time Travelling Experience

Summary: She didn't mean to transport all of her cousins. Maybe James or Rose, but not all of them. She didn't mean it, she swore. Marauder's Honor.

A/N: This is my first story, as I spent most of my days favourite-ing other fics and not actually creating one. So here I am.

Please no flames. I'm an amateur and I really suck at writing right now, but I'll improve, but helpful criticism is always appreciated!

Be warned, that the very cliché and overused plotline is there below, but hopefully it's much different from others.

The next generation characters will be slightly different, but I made them unique in my own way.

Please enjoy, and don't forget to review, favourite and follow!

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

James Potter knew that he kinda liked the Weasley family get-together.

He liked when Grandma would beam at everyone who had seconds and how Molly snapped pictures and would hand out them to the people that would allow her to take them.

He liked when Lily would drift back into the Burrow whenever they all went outside because he was the only one who could find her leaning against his mum's old bedroom window with a book.

He liked when Louis and Fleur would try to get Victoire to join all the activities, but would be really awkward whenever she caught Teddy or Dominique's gaze because he knew she deserved it.

He liked when Rose would try to secretly invite Scorpius through the floo, but had to hand him a few galleons for his silence.

He liked whenever Roxanne and Lucy would try to get Freddie to eat dyed Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans.

He liked eavesdropping on his aunts' gossip and then tattletale to his uncles who laugh and ruffle his hair.

He used to like to try and snag treacle tart from the fridge with Al, only to get caught by Grandma. Key word: used.

Happy thoughts, he remembered. Pranks, sweets, Hogwarts… Happy thoughts.

He like observing because everything had its own bout of excitement.

"Jamie," his mother said sternly, cornering him near the stairs. "Yeah, mother?" he asked, turning to face her.

"Where're you going?"

"Finding Lily," He told her, climbing a few steps. She blinked in surprise. "You know where she is?"He smirked and made an extravagant arc with his arm, "Mother dearest, I know where _everyone _in this family is."

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Because the clock says right there."She pointed to the aforementioned clock and he shrugged carelessly.

"But what'd you expect?" he said, changing the subject and climbing a few more stairs. "That she was off on an adventure?" He rested his chin on his knuckles and smiled innocently, "Like you did when you were that age?"

She narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Who told you?" she hissed. "Ah," he grinned, "So it's true." She widened her eyes and slowly smiled. She said fondly, "You were so much like me at your age."

He made a choking noise and said, "That is so not cool." "Not that way, Jamie," she rolled her eyes then reached up and patted his arm affectionately.

"Now run along, munchkin. Go and check on your sister and Merlin help you if I find you and your sister up to one of your pranks…" she trailed off threateningly.

"Me?" he gasped, "Never!" She raised a fist and shook it at him as he ran up the stairs laughing.

As he treaded closer towards his mum's old room, he could hear faint singing.

It was slow, but melodic and it only got louder as her crept towards the door. It was soft and soulful, like the singer was trying to preserve every moment of it by drawing it out slowly and carefully.

He gently rapped his knuckles on the door and asked, "Lils?" The singing immediately stopped and there was a beat of silence.

He slowly pushed the door open and found Lily sitting on the window sill, the book she was reading discarded on her lap. Her mouth was slightly opened, as if she was saying something previously. It suddenly clicked and his mouth curved into a smile.

"You're a great singer, Lils." He offered with a smile, walking towards his blushing sister. Her cheeks was coloured a brilliant shade of pink as he sat down on the floor beside her.

He nudged her playfully as she stared at him in incredulity. "Nothing to be ashamed of, Lily-flower." He laughed softly."What are you doing here?" she finally asked, her eyes piercing through his own hazel ones.

Her voice was slightly muffled because she moved her scarf upward toward her mouth, a dusting of pink spread across her pale cheeks.

"Visiting you, my oh-so gracious sister." He said, looking up at her with a grin. She looked away and out into the misty window, dapples of yellowy sunlight sprinkling across her Weasley sweater.

"Why?" she asked tersely, glancing at him in the corner of her eye. "Oh, your frankness is always appreciated, Lils." "No, seriously." She said, turning her head downward to face him, "Why?" He shrugged and stared at the cloudless sky outside.

"I was bored," he said thoughtfully, imagining wafts of wispy clouds drifting across the clear sky. She kind of stared at him as if she wouldn't believe a word he said, but just flipped open her book and started reading.

"What'cha readin'?" he asked, childlike curiosity in his hazel eyes. Her identical pair of eyes flicked at him amusedly and she said, "Nothing you should be aware of."

He huffed and tried to take a peek, but she swiftly picked up the book out of his view.

"Time turners," he said triumphantly, catching a sliver of the picture. "Hoping for one in your third year, eh?" he asked, a sly grin plastered across his face.

She looked at him blankly and then back at the page. "I'm pretty sure that Aunt 'Mione had one in her third year," he said as she murmured, "Sure."

He laid his head on the wall beside the window sill frame and looked up at the ceiling, his bored mind wandering to new pranks and the treacle tart Grandma was making for dessert.

"Jamie?" Lily said staring up from her book and out into the darkening sky behind the glass. "Yeah?" he muttered, blowing at his fringe in boredom. "Do you miss Al?" she whispered and he looked up at her in surprise.

He could see the glittering tears welled up in her eyes and looked out in the dimmed room. "Yeah, Lils." He said into the darkness. "I miss Al." But he was pretty sure he said it to himself more than Lily.

A soft drip echoed throughout the room and he stood up, gathering Lily into his arms.

"He's always there, Lils." He whispered into her red locks. "Guiding us, helping us. He'll always be there in spirit."He could feel Lily bury her head deeper into his sweater, tears dampening the cloth.

He would've cried himself if he wasn't trying to put on a brave front for his crying sister. He whispered comforting words into her hair but he was trying to convince himself as wel, to be honest.

"Jamie?" she asked, her voice thick with tears and emotion. "Yeah?" he answered, his chin resting on the top of her head."Never leave me, alright?" she whispered, and he nodded. "I'll always be there for you, Lils." He said reassuringly.

"Who'll be there to threaten your future boyfriends?" he asked and he could feel her quirk a smile into his chest.

There was a comforting silence between them. No one talked or moved, just the silence of knowing that there were safe.

Suddenly, she started humming. It was the same song she had sung before. It was soft and balanced and he enjoyed it because it kind of sounded like the lullaby their mum would sing them when they were younger.

He tightened his grip around her as her eyelids fluttered closed, and he felt himself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"…so they were just like this?" a muffled voice entered his subconsciousness. He slowly blinked his eyes open, making out a blue haired figure.

"Yup," someone else said and he tried to lift his arm but he found that he couldn't move it."Why haven't you called Uncle Harry or Aunt Ginny yet?" An annoyed voice interjected and he saw a thin brown haired figure.

"'Cause they're basically partying out there. Or something. Wouldn't want us to ruin their moment, would we?" the blue haired figure said again, and he realized it was Teddy.

He found all of their cousins plus Teddy and what looked like Scorpius surrounding him and Lily, curiosity but mostly disbelief written across their faces.

"What're you all doin' 'ere?" he mumbled, yawning widely. Rose rolled her eyes and said, "Trying to find you, you dolt. You've been gone since after lunch. Do you have any idea how worried we've been?"

She got some pointed looks and she rolled her eyes again. "Okay; how worried _some_ people have been?"

"Whatev-" He started but a sudden, glowing light interrupted him. It was a bright white and was coming from what might have been Lil's chest. It was getting bigger and bigger, until it enveloped the whole room.

He widened his eyes in shock and found he wasn't the only one. He tried to say something but the only thing that he got to say was: holy sh-

And then everything went black.

.

.

.

A/N: I hope it was alright!

Please no flames. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.

Remember to follow, favourite and review!

~BubblyPJ


End file.
